


Sangria Wine

by sithlordmando



Series: Sangria Wine [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Din Djarin - Freeform, F/M, Mandalorian, Statesman, agent whiskey - Freeform, kingsman - Freeform, pedro pascal x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithlordmando/pseuds/sithlordmando
Summary: Where Agent Jack 'Whiskey' Daniels is tasked with training a rookie, Agent Sangria, during an undercover mission. What Whiskey doesn't know is that they have two very separate agendas.
Relationships: agent whiskey x original character
Series: Sangria Wine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598509
Kudos: 12





	Sangria Wine

“So what you’re telling me is you’re making me train a rookie while going on high stakes mission? What the hell are you drinkin’?” Jack took a swig of his drink and looked at Champ over the rim of his sunglasses.

“I promise you Whiskey, you’ll like this rookie. Quite spunky. You’ll warm up to them I promise.” Champ chuckled and watched Whiskey’s eyes catch the figure coming through the door.

Blue jeans, snakeskin boot and a hat, very similar to his.

_Just my type._

“Well, I’ll be damned, ain’t she sweeter than a slice of pecan pie.” Whiskey started to take another sip of his drink and was stopped when the figure made its way to their table in the corner.

“Well hiya, boys.” She tipped her hat towards Champ and took a seat in the booth.

“Agent Whiskey, meet the rookie, Agent Sangria.” Champ introduced the two while taking a swig of his drink. Sangria reached across the table and shook Whiskey’s hand while looking at him through their lashes.

“So Champ, what’s my first mission?” Sangria inquired and Whiskey just listened.

_A voice like goddamn butter._

Whiskey isn’t one for romance. Ever since he lost Jennifer, it’s been flirty glances and one-night stands. He thinks that he can’t move on, it makes him feel guilty. The worst part was that the glimmer in her eyes reminded him so much of her.

“Whiskey, you with me?” Champ snaps in front of his face and he blinks the glaze in his eyes away.

“Uh, yea. What’d you say again?” He took a drink and looked back up at her, making sure not to stare too long.

“You guys are going undercover as a wealthy couple in Beverly Hills. Our source says there’s a celebrity drug ring that is selling an extremely addictive and lethal drug that is slowly making it’s way to the streets. I need you two to get intel on the drug, who’s selling it and where they’re getting it from. You find out the supplier, we take them and the dealers down. Sounds pretty simple right?” Champ looks between the two.

_Godammit sugar, stop looking at me like that._

“So a drug bust? Simple enough.” Whiskey seems annoyed. He’s tired of simple undercover drug busts. He’s the agency’s highest-ranking agent, yet they have him train extremely attractive rookies with basic undercover missions.

_But fuck, this might be harder than I thought._

“We don’t know exactly what we’re dealin’ with Whiskey. You could be walkin’ into a big ol’ trap, so don’t get cocky about it.” Champ glared at Whiskey and shook his head. “You have two days prep, tomorrow morning starts the official briefing and then y’all are stuck with each other for the next month. I’d get comfy if I were y’all.” He chuckles and gets up from the table. “I’ll leave you guys. See ya at 8 am sharp.” He tipped his hat and left the two at the table.

Whiskey was the first one to break the silence.

“You want something to drink?” He starts to get up from the table and glances at Sangria. He’s losing his cool. He can’t pinpoint what’s so different about her, but he knows that this next month is going to be a whirlwind.

“I’ll take a gin and tonic,” God, her voice was dripping with honey, practically begging for it.

Whiskey walks up to the bar and orders her drink, then watches as the bartender looks over to her. “Well goddamn, you’ve got quite a girl. Mind if take her for a spin after?” The bartender laughs, as do the two men beside Whiskey.

Whiskey reaches over the bar and grabs the man by his collar. “If you ever want to get laid, I suggest you show some fucking respect.” He lets him go and grabs the drink. “Fucking scum.” He mutters as he walks back to the booth.

“What the hell happened over there?” Sangria glared at Whiskey, worried that they’ll have trouble for what he’s done.

“He was disrespectful, just gave him a warning. Manners mak-” Whiskey was cut off by Sangria.

“Manners maketh man, yeah yeah, I know.” Sangria rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. “Please tell me the night isn’t ending in a gunfight. I just got these boots and I want them to stay clean for at least a few days.”

Whiskey chuckled and shook his head. “Of course not, doll. My preferred weapon is a whip. A formidable weapon. Many uses.” He winked at her and took another sip.

_Did I just fucking wink at her? She probably thinks I’m some old fucking creep. Get it together Jack._

“Oh really now?” Her tone was flirty; so she’s playing along? “Maybe you can show me a few tricks. I just think bullets get it done faster.”

“But then you miss out on the fun of actually kicking someone’s ass.” Whiskey played along. She’s gonna flirt? He’ll give in. He just hopes that she’s willing to follow through with the game.

“If I want to have fun, trust me, I’ll have fun, Jack.” Sangria knew what she was doing. She was finding out what motivated him, what made him tick. She wanted to get under his skin. At the end of the day, that’s exactly what she was asked to do.


End file.
